La ley del perdón
by thought sparkle
Summary: Harvey Specter esta teniendo un mal día y una visita inesperada de una cliente no hace que mejore tampoco...Harvey tendrá que enfrentar los espectros del pasado y deberá tomar una difícil decisión ¿podrá hacerlo?(OneShot)


**Uy pero miren quien decidió aparecer con una historia completamente diferente a lo usual jaja, esta vez decidí escribir un Oneshot de una excelente serie como lo es Suits o la Ley de los audaces o como sea que la conozcan si no la han visto pues se la recomiendo 100% es una historia muy buena con personajes muy llamativos, quiero aclarar que este oneshot sucede antes de la 6ta temporada pero como tal no sigue una linea argumental especifica por lo que quizás algunas cosas no concuerden, solo quise hacer algo como un "¿que tal si?" y me salio esto, también creo que no hay muchos fics de estos en español asi que aqui hago mi pequeña contribución jaja y bueno sin mas nada que agregar espero les guste disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

Era un día relativamente normal dentro de las instalaciones de Pearson-Specter, y al decir relativamente significa que Harvey no estaba teniendo un buen día y todos en el bufete estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de su terrible actitud, pero no le dan tanta importancia después de todo Harvey siempre se irrita cuando algo no le sale como espera y su frustración matutina no era por perder un caso , sino que el trato no salió como esperaba, su buen amigo y socio Mike como siempre estaba junto a él, tratando de apaciguar un poco el humor de Harvey, que ya Donna había intentado pero sin éxito , ahora estaban tratando de esclarecer otro caso que según Louis había arruinado y corrió en su ayuda, el abogado sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento no sin antes ser interrumpido por Donna quien entro abruptamente a la oficina.

-Harvey hay una cliente allá afuera y dice que debe verte, no tiene una cita o algo parecido tampoco sé quién es- Notifico Donna

-Ahorita no estoy para recibir a nadie Donna-dijo un Harvey muy exasperado

-Dice que es urgente-Donna insistió

-Dije que no recibiré a nadie más, tengo que arreglar lo que Louis como siempre arruino, si es tan urgente que busque a otro abogado- pronuncio tajante

-Ya le informe que estabas ocupado, pero dice que no se ira hasta que la atiendas, realmente parece algo urgente Harvey- Donna mostraba cierta preocupación

-Donna ya te di- pero antes de continuar hablando Harvey fue interrumpido por la entrada inesperada de la cliente

Todos miraron a la mismas dirección, se trataba de una mujer no mayor de 30 años, vestía formalmente tenía el cabello castaño suelto largo y ondulado hasta los hombros, su expresión era algo rígida, su mirada era penetrante parecía estar preparada para lo que sea

-¿Usted es Harvey Specter?-fue lo primero que dijo al entrar

Harvey estaba irritado por la intromisión Mike y Donna observaron a Harvey esperando una reacción inmediata

-Sí, soy Harvey Specter y esta es mi oficina por si no lo sabía, lo que significa que no puede entrar sin autorización – respondió con enojo

-Lo lamento pero necesito su ayuda- solicito

-Porque mejor no hace como cualquier otro cliente pida una cita y vuelva luego como una persona normal y yo con gusto la atenderé, ahora si me disculpa hoy no es un gran día así que retírese de mi oficina por favor- Harvey exigió tajante y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en la mano

-Lo siento pero no pienso hacer eso, he venido a pedirle ayuda y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me atienda- la mujer reto al abogado

Harvey frunció el ceño con enojo, dejo de un lado los papeles y se dirigió a ella

-No sé quién se cree, pero no vendrá aquí a mi oficina a obligarme a hacer su voluntad, si esta tan urgida porque simplemente no irrumpe en la oficina de otro abogado seguro se sentirá mas complacido- uso un tono de sarcasmo

-No iré con otro abogado porque precisamente me han dicho que usted es el mejor…además creo que este caso podría interesarle- continuaba insistiendo

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido…pero ¿qué rayos le hace pensar que yo me interesaría por su caso? ignorando claro...la falta de respeto de su absurda intromisión – seguía argumentando enfadado

-Primero fue un comentario y no un cumplido y segundo porque involucra a tu madre- aclaro la mujer

Mike y Donna pasaban las miradas constantemente entre el enfrentamiento de ambos, pero al escuchar esas últimas palabras todo pareció haberse detenido para él

-Ay no-Musito muy por lo bajo Donna con preocupación

Harvey se quedó estático el solo hecho de hablar de su madre era un tema muy delicado para él, aunque estaba asistiendo a terapias aun así no podía procesar bien sus pensamientos o emociones cuando tocaban ese tema

-Harvey- pronuncio Mike preocupado por el estado de su socio

Al ver que no decía nada la joven dama se dio media vuelta diciendo

-Pero como veo que no está interesado supongo que tiene razón, buscare a otro abogado que esté dispuesto a ayudarme…creo que de camino aquí vi la oficina de otro abogado un tal...Louis Litt, no suena como una mala opción- continuo caminando hacia la salida

-¿Qué?-Dijo Harvey regresando de su trance

Muchas gracias por su tiempo Señor Specter -añadió la mujer antes de salir de la oficina de Harvey para seguir su camino hasta la oficina de Louis

Donna miro a Harvey y abrió los ojos como señal de que debía ir a buscarla, sabía que si la cliente hablaba con Louis se podría ventilar la vida privada de Harvey y eso sería la cereza del pastel, a diferencia de la mirada de Donna la de Mike era más de esas de "ayuda al prójimo", aunque desconocía la causa de porque la mujer pedía ayuda Mike siempre estaba dispuesto a prestar su servicio como buen altruista y mucho más si involucra a Harvey

Harvey como hombre inteligente que es, hace caso a las señales de sus compañeros y amigos y va en búsqueda de la cliente que está apunto de ingresar a la oficina de su rival amistoso Louis

-Buenos días, permiso -Louis levanta la mirada se encontraba frente a su laptop ocupándose de algunos asuntos pero antes de continuar con la charla justamente llego Harvey

-Con que aquí estabas- Harvey llego deslizándose por detrás de la mujer

-¿Harvey?-pregunto Louis curioso-¿qué sucede?

-Veras Louis ella es mi clienta la señora…- esperaba que la clienta siguiera la corriente

-Parker…Evelyn Parker- entendió rápido lo que intentaba el abogado

-Sí, así es, la señora Parker…ella se perdió de camino a mi oficina, pero ya la he podido encontrar y con gusto la dirigiré hasta allá y la atenderé lo más pronto posible- trataba de usar un tono de seguridad el típico que siempre usa cuando quiere salirse con la suya

Louis lanzo una mirada de sospecha casi acusadora contra Harvey y luego miro a Evelyn esperando una respuesta Harvey hizo lo mismo

-Oh si, pensé que me había confundido de oficina y quería preguntar, lo lamento mucho, lamento tanto haberlo molestado señor Litt- esbozo una reluciente y cálida sonrisa al abogado

Aunque Louis al inicio no se creía toda esa actuación decidió dejarlo ir, después de todo no estaba en muy buenos términos con Harvey por el caso que supuestamente el mismo había arruinado así que por el día de hoy no quería más problemas

-Muy bien perfecto pero no me interrumpas más, estoy ocupado- volvió a su tarea en la laptop

-Así será Louis- afirmo Harvey escoltando a Evelyn hasta su oficina

-¿De pronto te interesaste en mi caso?- pregunto curiosa

-Todo lo que involucre mi vida personal que pueda ser originario de algún escándalo innecesario me interesa- respondió rápidamente

-¿Qué tal si decido que no será mi abogado?- replico Evelyn

-Bueno ya no puedes hacerlo aceptaste acompañarme, te volviste mi cómplice en el teatro frente a Louis y tú misma dijiste que yo era el mejor abogado- argumento con suspicacia

-Espero que así como te defiendes a ti mismo defiendas este caso- dijo de mala gana

-Eso sin duda, aunque aún no he dicho que lo he aceptado primero quiero escuchar lo que vas a decirme-agrego Harvey por ultimo

Llegaron a la oficina Mike y Donna aún estaban ahí dentro esperando el regreso exitoso de su compañero al ingresar Harvey pidió a Donna que se retirara para que Evelyn pudiera hablar con más libertad

-¿Él se va a quedar aquí? – señalo a Mike con algo de incredulidad

-Pues si es mi socio, si decido tomar tu caso el formara parte de esto también- informo

-De acuerdo si usted lo dice- acepto restándole importancia

Mike se acercó hasta Evelyn

-No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos formalmente mucho gusto mi nombre es Michael Ross- extendió su mano presentándose formalmente

-Evelyn Parker-correspondió el apretón de mano

-Muy bien ahora hable ¿qué sucede con Lilly?- pregunto Harvey con un mínimo de interés

-¿Te refieres así a tu madre? – dijo intrigada

-Por favor dejemos las subjetividades y solo vaya al grano digame cual es el problema- Harvey desvió el tema

-¿Él siempre es así de molesto?- Evelyn se dirigio a Mike

-A veces… pero luego te acostumbras- bromeo Mike

-Vaya socio muchas gracias por el apoyo- Harvey dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo lamento solo afirmo lo que es cierto-añadió Mike con una sonrisa

-Volvamos al punto dime ¿qué sucedió? -Harvey pregunto de nuevo a Evelyn

Evelyn guardo silencio por unos segundos a juzgar por cómo era la actitud de Harvey sabía que hablar de ese tema sería muy incómodo pero ella estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo

-Vamos hace rato no parabas de hablar…necesito que me cuentes todo con detenimiento cualquier cosa podría ser importante – apremio el abogado

Ella asintió y comenzó a relatar –Vera señor Specter conocí a tu madre en un retiro espiritual hace algunos años, ella resulto ser una persona maravillosa con algún que otro problema, pero esa era la principal razón por la que se encontraba allí para poder combatir a sus demonios internos

-No quiero saber la historia del viaje de auto-encuentro de Lilly solo quiero que vaya al grano ¿cuál es el problema?- el solo hecho escuchar algo referente a su madre ya irritaba a Harvey

-Podría si quiera esperar a que termine de contarle, me pide que sea detallista pero ahora el urgido es usted- reclamo Evelyn

-Solo si la información es irrelevante- replico el abogado

-Señor Specter todo lo que le estoy contando tiene que ver con el caso así que no interrumpa y escuche- exigió

Mike soltó una risita por el regaño de Evelyn hacia Harvey, esa mujer era realmente dura y con apenas conocerla ya sacaba de sus casillas al abogado. Harvey frunció el ceño y le pidió que continuara

-Entonces, ahí conocí a su madre pero no por mi sino por mi padre, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía ellos estaban juntos en el retiro y desde mucho antes también, pero nunca la conocí formalmente hasta después de regresar

Mike miro a Harvey y este solo frunció los labios con desagrado no quería escuchar de la vida amorosa de su madre, le traía horribles recuerdos de su pasado

-Ambos estaban juntos y se cuidaban el uno al otro, yo me fui a trabajar y constantemente los visitaba, sin embargo la vida pasada de mi padre no era muy legal que digamos lo acusaron de tener unas cuentas en el exterior con dinero malversado…el asegura que no tiene nada que ver con eso, nunca se metió en eso porque no quería problemas, puede que haya hecho ventas ilegales o falsificado algún documento pero me asegura que él no tiene nada que ver, que no está vinculado a ningún dinero pero desde que se descubrió todo las autoridades lo detuvieron y ahora está en prisión tu madre quedo devastada

-¿Y usted le cree a su padre?- pregunto Mike

-Sinceramente no lo sé…pero por eso vine aquí necesito encontrar la verdad y ayudar a mi padre- parecía muy intranquila por la situación

-Por supuesto que no, es obvio que está mintiendo- afirmo Harvey de mala gana

-Aun no puedes asegurar eso, ni siquiera has hablado con él- reprocho Evelyn pues estaban hablando de su padre

-No tomare tu caso- informo seguro Harvey como punto final

-¿Qué? Tampoco ha escuchado el final de los hechos- protesto Evelyn ante la actitud que estaba asumiendo el abogado

-No me interesa…tu padre solo está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, de estarse metiendo donde no debe- la palabras de Harvey parecían muy personales

-Harvey- Mike llamo su atención pensaba que se estaba extralimitando

-Seguro Lilly te mando para que lo ayudara- infirió

-¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó la sospecha de Harvey

-¿Piensas que puedes venir aquí a mi oficina en mi cara y chantajearme de esa manera con la historia de amor de esos dos?, pues está muy equivocada, no voy a tomarlo- aseguro con autoridad

-Harvey detente- le pidió Mike casi suplicando que parara su actitud

-He venido aquí por cuenta propia si piensa que quiero que me atienda gratis no es así le pagare todo lo que sea necesario, pero realmente necesito que tome este caso- aclaro Evelyn con un tono de enojo

-Ni siquiera sé que tiene que ver ella en todo esto, no me importa que me pague todos los millones de dólares que existan, si el problema es que su novio esta prisión pues que vaya y se consiga otro después de todo es muy buena para eso

-¡Harvey tu madre está muriendo!-exclamo Evelyn dando fin a la discusión

Harvey abrió los ojos con sorpresa todo quedo en un profundo silencio Mike también estaba sorprendido por esa noticia

-¿Qué?- dijo Mike- ¿es en serio?

-Así es-afirmo- la señora Lilly enfermo hace unos años

-¿Que tiene?- pregunto Mike preocupado

-Cáncer-contesto con pesar- al principio pensamos que se había controlado, mi padre y yo la cuidamos pero reapareció y justamente a mi padre lo enviaron a prisión, yo seguí cuidando de ella pero sé que una de las cosas que principalmente la tiene en un mal estado es la situación de mi padre…no quiero abandonar la opción de que puedan estar juntos otra vez al menos por última vez

Harvey no decía nada se había quedado congelado de nuevo, su corazón comenzó a latir con gran intensidad empezó a sentir algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo luego de sus terapias, hay venia de nuevo, un ataque de pánico

-Demonios eso es serio-dijo Mike con un tono de comprensión- ya entiendo porque la urgencia

-Es por eso que acudí a él- participo

-Rayos Harvey… debemos tomar este caso- pidió comprensión a su socio

Harvey estaba sintiendo de nuevo todo su interior desmoronarse, ese hombre firme y seguro se convertía en alguien completamente indefenso como un lobo convirtiéndose en un desamparado conejito, Harvey no parecía estar ahí apenas podía escuchar lo que Evelyn o Mike decían

-Ella siempre me decía que Harvey Specter era el mejor abogado del mundo así que vine hasta aquí para al menos tener su apoyo, quizás no como el hijo pero si como el profesional en su trabajo

Harvey la miro, pero su mirada no era igual que al inicio, era perturbada, asustada su respiración se había vuelto pesada y algo rápida

-Necesito…necesito unos minutos a solas-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida soltandose el cuello de la corbata estaba comenzando a sentir la usencia del aire, salió de su oficina con una meta fija, llegar hasta el baño como era de costumbre en esos momentos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Evelyn- ¿está bien?

Mike al momento se fijó de lo que pasaba y fue tras su amigo

-Sí, si el estará bien, podrías esperar un momento aquí…el señor Specter volverá en seguida

Mike siguió a Harvey hasta el baño, aunque el tiempo parecía lento para Harvey pudo llegar al baño con gran rapidez, se metió en uno de los cubículos y dejo salir todo dentro de él, ese día no llevo pastillas puesto que esas crisis desaparecieron por un tiempo, pensaba que ya no las necesitaría mas

Evelyn por otro lado se quedó en la entrada de la oficina sin entender nada y observando como Mike se marchaba…Donna se acercó despacio hacia ella observando a la misma dirección

-Estará bien descuida, volverá pronto- Donna se paró justo al lado de ella

-¿Que le sucedió?- inquirió Evelyn

-Sufrió un ataque de pánico- informo

-Eso es muy serio- Evelyn mostro comprensión al respecto

-Sí, así es, imagino que lo genero la pequeña noticia que le diste de manera inesperada- dijo Donna

-Oh lo lamento tanto no era mi intención que esto sucediera, tampoco pretendía decirlo de esa forma pero era muy exasperante y salió de mi sin querer – se sentía apenada por lo que paso

-Sí, Harvey es así…él ha estado asistiendo a terapia precisamente a causa de su madre… había podido sobrellevarlo todo este tiempo pero al parecer no pudo soportar una noticia de esa magnitud

-Me siento muy mal ahora…debería pedir asesoría de alguien mas no quiero exponerlo a esto- Evelyn no quería causar problemas

-Descuida Harvey es muy fuerte, él se repondrá y estoy muy segura de que tomara tu caso- dijo con total seguridad

-¿Por qué crees que lo hará?- indago curiosa

-Porque soy Donna- bromeo luego añadió - y porque conozco desde hace mucho tiempo a Harvey él no va a defraudarte-Donna se retiró luego de decir esas palabras con completa confianza

Evelyn sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo Donna, sintió un leve alivio interno aunque aún no sabía si el abogado cambiaria de opinión, sin embargo, Harvey parecía ser un buen hombre después de todo tal cual lo dijo su madre, entro a la oficina y se sentó en el sofá a esperar pacientemente hasta que los abogados llegaran de nuevo

Mientras tanto en el baño Harvey seguía combatiendo a su enemigo más fiero... a sí mismo. Mike llego al baño y escucho el típico sonido del inodoro al ser descargado

-¿Harvey te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado

Harvey no respondió, odiaba que lo vieran de ese modo, se creía débil, vulnerable, esa imagen para un hombre como él era como un gran golpe a su muy cuidado ego

-Harvey- repitió Mike- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí estoy bien maldición- Harvey respondió de mala gana estaba apoyado de la pared respirando profundamente esperando a que el ataque se fuera desvaneciendo

-Oye sé que es duro para ti esta situación- dijo Mike

-Mike no empieces, no me vas a convencer de lo contrario- replico Harvey

-No pensaba hacerlo solo no me interrumpas ¿sí?-hizo una pausa y continuo-…más bien quiero apoyarte, si realmente crees que no podrás con este caso, lo entenderé completamente

-Jamás dije que no podía con este caso, solo que no lo tomaría-corrigió al joven

-Como sea Harvey es muy evidente que te afecta a sobremanera todo lo referente a ese tema…por esa razón te digo que no importa si no lo tomas, no te juzgare ni nada parecido más que tu socio soy tu amigo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo- mostro apoyo a su amigo

Harvey se logró tranquilizar, el tiempo del ataque ya estaba terminando y las palabras de Mike también hicieron su parte, tenía que calmarse y tomar una decisión

-¿Y podrías salir de ahí?, se siente extraño estar hablando con la puerta del baño, si alguien entra pensara que estoy loco- Mike bromeo

Harvey entorno los ojos con molestia pero dio una leve sonrisa por el comentario de su amigo, finalmente se armó de valor y salió del cubículo. La puerta se abrió y Mike estaba justo frente a él

-Uy gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías ido por el inodoro – bromeo de nuevo principalmente con la intensión de liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente

-Muy gracioso-Harvey dijo de mala gana

Mike se hizo a un lado y dejo que Harvey llegara hasta el lavabo, mientras el abogado lavaba su cara Mike continuo hablando

-Oye si no quieres tomar el caso está bien, creo que podemos decirle a Louis que lo haga, el también es un buen abogado después de todo- Mike aportaba una idea que buscara calmar a su amigo

El abogado se detuvo y lentamente miro en dirección a Mike con una expresión fiera, era una mala idea haber dicho eso

-Por supuesto que no, eso no pasara ni en mil vidas, acaso no recuerdas que antes de que Sra. interrupción llegara estábamos arreglando un caso donde Louis como cosa rara estropeo todo, no permitiré que haga lo mismo con este caso- respondió cortante a la idea de él joven abogado como solamente él puede hacerlo

Mike sonrió su amigo había regresado

-¿Y qué hay de Jessica?- sugirió nuevamente

-¿Te sientes bien Mike? ¿Por qué me estás dando malas ideas?- dijo a Mike mientras fruncía el ceño

Mike se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-Yo nada mas intento ayudar- respondió con picardía

-Pues no está funcionando…no dejare que nadie más toque ese caso excepto yo- se secó la cara y las manos con unos papeles y los desecho a la papelera

-Y yo…recuerda que yo también estoy ahí porque no puedes vivir sin mí- Mike esbozo una gran sonrisa

-Sigue soñando

Ambos rieron, Harvey logro calmarse y ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a su oficina, arreglo el cuello de su corbata y salió como si nada del baño seguido de Mike. En la oficina aún estaba Evelyn esperando en el sofá

-Tomare su caso- dijo Harvey rápidamente al entrar en la oficina de nuevo

-Señor Specter ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto con alarmante interés

-Absolutamente- afirmo Harvey

-Oiga no tiene que tomar el caso si no quiere, no me gustaría causarle problemas-se dirigió al abogado

-Como usted dijo Señora Parker le ofreceré mi ayuda estrictamente profesional lo que suceda más allá de eso no será de mi incumbencia, tenga presente que excluyo cualquier vínculo familiar en este caso, mi meta es ayudarla a usted y solo a usted – aclaro con su típico porte de seguridad y arrogancia

Ella sonrió, Donna estaba en lo cierto miro en dirección hacia el escritorio de ella esta inclino ligeramente su cabeza con una leve sonrisa levantando ambas cejas, era un claro "te lo dije". volvió a frente

-Muchas gracias Señor Specter…aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que está haciendo- agradeció con felicidad

-Estoy para servir, ahora venga mañana temprano y hablaremos con más detenimiento- pidió a Evelyn con su encanto particular

-Así será-Evelyn sonrió y asintió complacida

Evelyn se levantó le dio un apretón de manos a Harvey y a Mike y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación satisfecha con su logro pero antes

-Sé que esto es difícil para usted señor Specter, pero quiero decirle que lo entiendo completamente, hay cosas que no podemos controlar en esta vida, pero lo más importante es mantenerse fuerte y seguir adelante y creo que usted es una viva imagen de ello

Harvey no dijo nada pero le regalo una tenue sonrisa, comprendía a lo que se refería y le agradaba que lo reconociera, solo asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Evelyn por fin se retiró despidiéndose por ultimo de Donna

-¿No está nada mal verdad?- agrego Mike luego de asegurarse que Evelyn se había marchado

-¿Y Rachel?- Harvey levanto una ceja incrédulo

-No lo digo por mi sabes que amo a Rachel y es la única para mí- Mike le lanzo una mirada picara a Harvey

-No gracias, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con algo como eso- Harvey negó y tomo unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio

-¿Te saco de tus casillas no es cierto?- pregunto Mike divertido

-Creo que pude manejar la situación perfectamente- aseguro Harvey

-Sí, claro que sí, Sr. peinado perfecto- Bromeo con sarcasmo

-Ponte serio Sr. bromista tenemos trabajo que hacer- le dio algunos papeles a su socio

-¿Y luego unos Bagels?- sugirió Mike

Harvey pensó un poco y después contesto- claro por qué no

FIN

* * *

 **Felicidades por haber llegado hasta acá, esto puede significar dos cosas, te has saltado el texto completo para saber el final o realmente te gusto la historia y te enganchaste hasta el final, sea como sea gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer esto aprecio mucho eso,espero de verdad que les haya gustado, intente hacer algo diferente y en serio me hizo sentir muy bien me agrado y me diverti mucho tambien escribiendo este oneshot en fin un saludo a todos y los veré en mi próxima historia :D**


End file.
